


The Challenge

by xSyntheticSensation



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, My First Smut, No Plot/Plotless, No Spoilers, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSyntheticSensation/pseuds/xSyntheticSensation
Summary: Agents Galahad and Gawain engage in a challenge. Pure smut. One-shot.





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is my first official smut work. Since seeing Golden Circle, Eggsy Unwin has slowly but surely been ruining my life... so I thought I'd write about it.  
> This work is un beta-ed, so all mistakes are my own. I welcome any and all feedback - please leave in the comments. Enjoy!
> 
>  **Author's Note - 2018 Nov:** I made some edits after realizing that I subconsciously copied part of the plot from [Continual Lust](https://imagineaworlds.tumblr.com/post/167632129284/continual-lust-taron-egerton) \- some good Taron smut, if you haven't checked it out. Completely unintentional - and I apologize.

“I can’t believe you still never saw the last Harry Potter – I - I - I’m appalled, I can’t even –”

Eggsy laughed, looking at her as she struggled for words to describe the shock she felt. Sure, she knew she was being dramatic, but they’d been dating for over 6 months and it was her favorite movie; she was amazed that it had slipped by unnoticed for so long.

Crossing her arms, Genevieve looked him in the eye and said defiantly, “I’m not having sex with you until you see it.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Nope.”

“C’m‘ere,” he said, his eyes glittering slightly as he gently pushed her chin upwards before he leaned in to kiss her.

She closed her eyes and let him, his lips pressing fully against hers. She felt the fire ignite in her body just from this first interaction. _This isn’t going to be easy,_ she thought. Eggsy slowly opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and threaded his hands through her hair to hold her closer to him.

Inhaling deeply, Genevieve began to kiss him back with equal fervor, feeling his tongue start to explore her mouth. Heat was slowly but surely pooling between her thighs as Eggsy continued to hold her body close to his, feeling his heartbeat - as well as her own - starting to increase.

Breaking the kiss, Eggsy smirked at her before gently pulling a handful of her hair to expose her neck to him, and he latched on to the spot just above her collarbone that he knew she loved. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips as he began to nip and lick at the sensitive area, even though she knew he was acutely aware of what he was doing to her. 

His lips explored the open plane of her neck, trailing kisses and bites up the curve of her neck to just beneath her earlobe. Hips grounding into hers, she felt his desperation growing in time with hers, her panties starting to feel damp. 

She remembered her promise, now seeming so simple and foolish. But, in the spirit of flirtation, she was determined to stand her ground.She couldn't let him win so easily.

“No more,” she said, pushing him away gently. “You haven’t seen Harry Potter.”

“Come on,” Eggsy whined, his hands trailing down her body, landing on her hips.

She shook her head, “I can’t have sex with a fraud.”

“What if I persuade you?”

“And how might you do that?”

“I’m going to turn you on, Agent Gawain,” Eggsy grinned, coming closer again. He stopped when his lips were next to her ear before he whispered, “I’m gonna make you wet until you’re begging me to fuck you.”

Instantly, a fresh flood of wetness rushed between her legs as she blushed and reveled in his dirty words. Eggsy started out his mission by letting his hands slide down from her hips to her bottom, grabbing firmly. She let out a small gasp as he began to knead, groaning in her ear, “God, your arse is so fucking sexy.”

_Oh, fuck,_ she thought. He knows exactly how to work her, where to touch her, what to say, to get her fired up.

Eggsy’s mouth continued it’s prior assault on her neck, and she was reduced to a series of moans and mewls as his lips sucked the tender skin. Suddenly, he flipped her around so that her back was facing him, and he pushed her forward so that she was leaning over the back of the couch. His right hand slid slowly up the back of her thigh, reaching the soft flesh of her ass as he let his fingers gloss over her curves. She gasped and sharply sucked in her breath when he reached back and brought his hand down hard, slapping the cheek.

“You like it when I spank you, don’t you, baby girl?” he asked, leaning forward, his voice husky in her ear. She shook her head, doing her best to ignore the fact that she felt impossibly wet.

“Oh, I see,” he cooed in her ear, “You’re playing hard to get, huh, Gawain? I can change that.”

Genevieve's breathing was ragged, her heart beating faster and faster as she felt him dragging down her leggings, her bare skin breaking out in goosebumps at the contact with the air. He left the waistband pooled at her knees, returning his gaze to the small strip of pink lace that covered what he wanted most.  
  
_What a sight for sore eyes,_ Eggsy thought as his eyes roved over her perfectly shaped backside. 

Genevieve closed her eyes as she gripped the back of the couch, more heat surging to her pussy as she waited in anticipation of Eggsy’s next move. She shivered when she felt his teeth come into contact with the flesh of her ass as he gently bit, kissing his way across the skin before shifting right between her thighs. 

“Your ass is fucking perfect. I can’t wait to watch it bounce on my cock,” Eggsy mused. He knew she liked it when he talked dirty, and _Lord_ , was he good at it. At this point, she didn’t know how she wasn’t leaking wetness down her thighs; she was so filled with desire, the slow anticipation and teasing adding almost painful fuel to the fire.

“As sexy as this lace is, I think I’d rather see what’s underneath,” he whispered, and she felt him drag the fabric over to the side, finally exposing her to him. Genevieve whimpered as he ran the tip of his index finger over her pussy, craving the touch, craving more.

“Fuck, you’re so wet already… So wet for me, baby girl,” Eggsy cooed. 

“Eggsy…” she moaned, seeking his touch, pushing her hips backwards in search of more friction.

“What’s that, Agent Gawain? You want me to fuck you?” he teased, running his fingers lightly up her thighs, never quite reaching the apex.

“You _have_ to watch Harry Potter,” she whispered, not able to resist the grin that took over her face.

Eggsy growled and let a hand slap her ass again, a sign of punishment for teasing him back.   
  
“Two can play that game,” he said, and she heard him shifting behind her. A loud gasp left her mouth when she felt his tongue swipe up the center of her pussy. He lapped at her wetness, and she heard him groan at tasting it against his tongue. Placing his hands on either ass cheek to stabilize, he dove into her folds with his tongue, causing her to moan loudly and grip tighter onto the couch. 

“Fuck,” she said under her breath. She heard him give a satisfied chuckle as he continued to eat her, his fingers grabbing handfuls of her ass as he went. 

“Your cunt tastes so good,” he said before spanking her again. “So fucking wet… My cock would slide right in.”

Her thighs clenched as his words brought her mind to what she wanted. She thought about his thickness inside of her, stretching her out completely. There was nothing more in the world that she wanted at this moment. 

“You like the thought of that, don’t you? You like thinking about my big cock fucking you and filling you up, yeah? In due time, love. But first…” 

Letting out another loud moan, she felt Eggsy’s index finger pushing into her.

“God damn, you’re so fucking tight, baby,” he growled. Unable to help herself, Genevieve felt herself pushing back, onto his hand, desperately seeking more. 

“Naughty girl,” Eggsy tsked. “You _do_ want this, don’t you?”

“Please, Eggsy,” she moaned, attempting to grind on his finger. He obliged, and added another finger before pushing in again and starting to pump.

“Oh, _oh_ —“ 

A string of incomprehensible words and moans trickled from her mouth as he worked her slick folds. He felt himself growing harder hearing her sexy little mewls. 

“Your moans might be the sexiest noise in the world, love,” Eggsy said. “Other than when you cum.”

Her eyes snapped open again at his words, as he drove his fingers in harder at the same time. She was so close - it was a miracle that she hadn’t already — 

And then his tongue was on her clit, licking tenderly, latching on and sucking as his fingers pumped in and out of her soaking cunt. Her moans grew louder, a series of “fuck”s escaping her lips. 

“Fuck, Eggsy — don’t stop,” she cried. 

“Cum for me, baby girl. Cum all over my hand,” commanded Eggsy before latching back on to her clit. His fingers curled just the slightest bit and hit the magic spot as Genevieve began to unravel, her pussy pulsing around his digits, a cry leaving her mouth as stars danced in front of her eyes.

When she finally came down, Eggsy pulled his fingers out of her and she slowly backed off of her spot kneeling on the couch. She turned to face him, look him in the eye for the first time through their shenanigans, to meet his gaze as he licked her juices off of his fingers. She saw the hunger in his eyes, dark with lust.

Her eyes moved down to the prominent bulge in his jeans, his eyes following hers. Looking back up at him, she gently pulled his finger out of his mouth, transferring it to her own lips, her tongue darting out to wet them. His jaw was slack as she licked his index finger, tasting herself as she took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. 

_Fuck._

Genevieve didn’t break eye contact as she continued the suggestive action, letting his finger slide out with a _pop._

Slowly, she reached her hands out to him and turned him so that he was now standing with his back to the couch. With a light push, she nudged him into a seated position on the couch. She kicked off her leggings and the lace thong that had been pushed to her knees and climbed onto his lap, straddling him. Her hand snaked down between her legs to palm his bulge through his jeans.

She smirked as Eggsy bit his lip at the touch, and reveled in the groan that fell from his lips as she unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his jeans, and reached inside for his length. She pulled his cock out of his boxer briefs, and watched him shudder as she stroked it lightly with her hand. 

Wiggling her hips slowly and ever so slightly, Eggsy groaned again and gripped his hands on her thighs. The role reversal was clear: she was in charge now, and he was not going to break that unspoken agreement yet. Somehow, in giving up his dominance, some of his former confidence fell to the side. He now seemed to be at a loss for words as she continued to seduce him.

She continued to roll her hips - slowly, purposefully not grinding directly on his cock - as her hands snaked over his and up her thighs, to the hem of her shirt. She pulled the fabric over her head, leaving her in just a lace bra, matching with the pink thong that now laid on the floor, forgotten. 

Eggsy’s eyes, that were following her hands, immediately shot to her chest. The curve of her shapely breasts rose slowly with her breath as she ran her fingers seductively over one curve and down her cleavage. His jaw had gone slack again and she thought he might have stopped breathing as she palmed one of her tits, massaging it gently through the material. 

_Fuuuuuck._

Genevieve threw her head back and let out a throaty moan as she continued to pleasure herself on his lap. He stared at her, wondering if it was possible for her to get any more perfect, his eyes roaming over her body. Over the marks he had left on her long and sexy neck, over the creamy skin of her tits, over her toned stomach, and down her long legs that were now wrapped on either side of him. 

_Damn, he had it good._

Reaching behind her, she finally unhooked her bra and let it fall between them as he took in both of her breasts. He licked his lips as she pushed them both together before letting her fingers pinch her dark pink nipples into small peaks.

“You like watching me do this, don’t you, _Galahad_?” she purred his name.

Eggsy nodded, swallowing heavily, realizing how dry his mouth had gone. With a glance up to her eyes, seeking permission, his hands trailed roughly up her sides and to her breasts. He, too, palmed them and grabbed a handful before pulling her forward toward his mouth. He licked and kissed her left breast, biting gently before landing on her nipple, sucking.

She let out a moan as he continued. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he spoke, “Your tits are fucking perfect.”

She hummed in approval at the return of his dirty words and pressed his face into her chest, letting her breasts envelop his face. He continued lapping and biting away at any area of skin his mouth came into contact with. Feeling her tits against his face was one of the more erotic experiences he’d ever had.

To his disappointment, though, Genevieve pulled away. He thought to himself that he could’ve suffocated in her tits and he would’ve been okay with that. 

“Wh —?”

Eggsy cocked his head at her as she continued to pull away, getting off the couch altogether. He grew impossibly harder as she dropped to her her hands and knees and began crawling toward the entertainment center. He was more focused on the view she was presenting, but noted as she opened a drawer, pulling out a DVD - of course. Harry Potter.

She smirked at him over her shoulder as she placed the disc in the player and started up the movie. He heard the familiar tune as it began to play. Crawling back over to him, she stopped short of the couch between his open legs. Her hungry gaze traveled from his eyes and over his muscular body, down to his erect cock that was standing through his jeans. Giving him a lusty look, she ran her tongue from the base to the head of his thick length.

Eggsy let out a moan, his eyes squeezed shut. _Shit._

His tolerance and stamina had grown through their time dating; they had so much sex that he had trained himself to last longer. Still, it was hard to make it sometimes during these teasing sessions they often had.

“Your cock is so big,” Genevieve moaned, her pouty lips pressed against his shaft. She swirled her lips around the head, sucking gently on the tip. “Do you want to see me take it all in, Eggsy?”

He nodded eagerly, breathing hitched as she lowered her mouth down on his length. He let out a long moan as he felt himself hit the back of her throat, and watched her head bob up and down on his groin. 

“Fuck. That’s so sexy. You’re so good at that, baby.”

She felt herself grow wetter at his praise, realizing she was just as soaked as she was before.

To his disappointment, she let his length drop from her mouth as she slowly crawled her way back up to him. Straddling his lap once again, she said, “Watch the movie.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes, but before they could focus back on Genevieve, they rolled right back into his head as she lowered herself down onto him, gripping him in her hot, tight cavern. She let out a slow moan. It felt _so fucking good_ , him finally filling her completely.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned. “Move.”

She did as commanded, starting to pump herself up and down in his lap. As she gained momentum, she placed her arms on his shoulders to give herself more leverage.

“That’s it, baby girl. Ride me,” he said. “God, I love it when you ride me.”

Eggsy moved his hands so that they were cupping her ass. She threw her head back as he spanked her once again, moaning.

“I love watching your big tits bounce,” he encouraged, taking the reins again to dominate her. “So fucking sexy.” 

She had never been so turned on in her life, and he was somehow still managing to arouse her more and more each minute. His jaw was clenched as his eyes trailed up and down her body, taking in every inch of her as she moved on top of him. She loved feeling his eyes on her, knowing that she had the same effect on him that he had on her.

“Spank me, Eggsy."

 

Biting back a groan at the request, he drew a hand back and felt her clench around him as his palm made contact with the flesh of her ass. He repeated the action on the other side, continuing until her cheeks were a healthy shade of pink.

One of Genevieve’s hands moved toward her center, gently starting to nudge at her clit. Her breathing started to grow more ragged as she began to ride him more desperately, seeking a release.

Eggsy knew his cue, “Fuck yes, love, cum for me. You like being fucked like this, don’t you?”

“Fuck. Yes.”

“Yeah? You love it when I spank you, don’t you? Such a naughty girl.”

Her screams were louder for her second orgasm as she came undone in his lap. He groaned as he felt her pulsing around him, her body tense and shaking.

“Fuck, that was so fucking hot,” he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her. His tongue immediately sought entrance to her mouth as he let her come down slowly, his hand gently squeezing her ass. 

_Fuck._ She had only _just_ come and she was already revving up for a third round. 

Eggsy pulled away and looked at Genevieve, her hair wild, lips swollen, and a pink blush in her cheeks, her skin glowing with heat and arousal. He swore he had never been so hard in his life, until — 

“Fuck me.”

_Fuck._

Pulling out, he picked her up and laid her on her back, settling himself between her legs that she had spread open to allow him access. He looked down at her, laying on her back, holding her legs open, her pussy glistening and waiting for more. He was convinced that he had never seen a more erotic sight. He rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance, catching some of her cum on the tip.

Moaning, she reached for his cock, desperate to be filled again. “Eggsy.”

He leaned forward and whispered huskily in her ear, “Are you begging me?”

Her eyes flashed black as she moaned. She knew she had lost their bet. “Yes, Eggsy, please. Please fuck me, I _need_ your cock inside of me.”

He needed no other instruction as he slammed into her, both of their sighs of ecstasy filling the room as he started to fuck her. The couch rocked slightly as he pounded into her, her nails digging into his back as he whispered in her ear. 

“Is this what you want, baby girl? You want me to fuck you like this?”

 “God, _yes_ , Eggsy, please — just like that —“

 Looking down at her, her breasts bouncing as he thrust in and out of her, her smooth stomach, her legs wrapping around him, pulling him in closer, he had to temporarily think of something — anything else — to stop him from cumming right then and there. 

  _Grandma in a nightgown. Grandma in a nightgown._ That seemed to help pull him from the edge. Time to focus back on the task at hand.

 "You look so fucking sexy when I fuck you like this,” he continued above her moans, hoping his words would drive her closer to her climax. “Your pussy feels so good.”

 “Shit, baby, I’m so close! I’m gonna cum again —“

 “That’s it, baby girl. Look at me, love, I want to watch you cum.”

Opening her eyes, Genevieve felt his boring into her as he reached down and began to rub her clit. It was this that pushed her over the edge into her third orgasm as she cried out his name, quaking around him as her legs began to shake. 

Somehow, Eggsy managed to control himself, even though watching her had now officially taken the cake as the most erotic thing he’d ever seen. As her breathing slowed slightly, chest still heaving, she took note that he had not finished yet, and gently pushed him off of her to allow her to slide off the couch and kneel in front of him.

“I want you to cum on my tits, Agent Galahad.”

_Fuck. Is she trying to kill me?_

His pupils dilated as she reached forward and began stroking him, but it didn’t take long before he was spilling his seed over her chest. He watched as it dripped over the curve of her tits, sliding over her pert nipples, and thought, _No, THIS has got to be the most erotic thing I have ever seen._

Smirking at him, she got up to grab some cloth to clean them both up with. When she sat back down, he let out a long sigh, feeling completely sated. 

“I guess it’s time to watch Harry Potter, now, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> So... just want to put a disclaimer: I normally think three orgasms is overkill and a little unrealistic... but it's just the direction the story took me in. Also, let's be real, if anyone could achieve that, I think it's Eggsy. ;)


End file.
